


Sir, are you alright?

by MunkUnk



Category: The Shield
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkUnk/pseuds/MunkUnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie follows Lem, after Shane tells him off, and ends up comforting him in a strange, strange fashion.  Ronnie/Lem  based on the end of episode 15 season three</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir, are you alright?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; This may contain spoilers if you haven't seen the third season, so if not don't read this D:. Also, if you don't like Lem/Ronnie don't read, don't like gay guys, blahblah.

Ronnie had never seen Lem cry before. He'd never seen Lem as emotional as he had been lately, and frankly he was scared. Not of Lem, but if the things he could accidentally cause, and he knew that Lem was trying as hard as he could. But it was hard to do your best, when you had a team captain with a soft spot for the loud-mouthed southerner, and let him yell at Lem. Causing Lem to say he was going to leave.

And Ronnie, though he was still furious at Lem, was scared to watch him go, because Lem meant a lot to him.

A lot.

And as he sat beside Lem listening to him talking, and crying, he felt really bad. Because it hurt to see his friend hurting so bad.

He wanted to do something to make Lem feel better, but he didn't know how to do that. He thought that maybe all Lem needed was for someone to listen to him talk, and maybe hug him when he was finished, but Ronnie had never been good in these situations, and when Lem turned to him and kept talking, the pain in his (beautiful) blue eyes made Ronnies' heart twist.

He felt like crying himself, but that was because Lem had destroyed his money. But he didn't hold it against him. He was upset, but he thought he must be the only one that would ever actually forgive Lem, and he didn't think that was right. They were best friends. And he thought it was time Vic and Shane let Lem know that.

Ronnie just wanted to make Lem feel better. He felt like he had to.

As he raised his hand to Lems' cheek he could see the look of surprise in his friends eyes, so he smiled to reassure him. Brushing Lems' tears away, Ronnie remained silent. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I was just tryin' to help everybody."

Lems' voice is breaking his heart, and he knows that Lem wants to hear that he did the right thing, but in all honesty he doesn't think that Lem did do the right thing. "I know, buddy."

He can tell that Lem wants to say something, but he doesn't he just sits and looks at Ronnie, with those big, beautiful eyes. And Ronnie finds himself leaning forward, his arm snaking around Lems' neck and dragging him dangerously close to his face. As he wraps his other arm around Lems' waist, he presses his cheek to Lems' so that he can whisper into the other mans ear, "I think you were right." his voice doesn't betray him, doesn't let Lem know that he is lying, and he's glad that he can remain so calm all the time, now.

As Lem slowly wrapped his arms around Ronnie he started to cry harder, and Ronnie knew he had said the right thing, and he was glad. Even if he didn't mean it. But he couldn't stand to see Lem like this. It was strange, and it was much too sad for his liking. He knew he was willing to do whatever he could to make his friend feel better.

When Lem kissed his neck however, Ronnie wasn't sure he was willing to go that far to cheer Lem up. Quickly shoving the other man away he looked utterly confused, "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, trying not to raise his voice, least someone hear them and call the cops.

"I... I really like you." Lem muttered as he wiped his face off, and sniffed before leaning forward and kissing Ronnie.

It wasn't a good kiss, and it wasn't what Ronnie had been expecting. It was just a sloppy, quick kiss. As if he were trying to make a point. And when Ronnie punched him in the face, without really meaning to, he knew that he was trying to make a point too; I'm not gay.

Lem had hit the ground with that punch, and as he rubbed his cheek he slowly looked up at Ronnie, and sighed as he sat up, and leaned forward against his legs, not sure why things had taken this wrong turn.

"Oh God man, I didn't mean to." Ronnie's' voice is low, as he shifts up onto his knees to reach out to Lem, and try to comfort him.

He's surprised when Lem allows him to touch his face, to stroke his cheek, where he just hit him. When Lem reaches out and grabs him though, pulling him down against himself, into a strong hug, Ronnie realizes why he was being so passive. He finds himself wanting to hit Lem again.

But the second kiss is anything but sloppy, it isn't rushed, and it feels like Lem is controlling him, he can't think of any other reason why he would be enjoying this, and pressing his palms to Lems' chest, and opening his mouth, to allow Lem to deepen the kiss.

Lem is good at kissing.

Damn good.

He doesn't understand why he's doing this. Why he's grinding down against Lem in a fashion that could only be described as desperate. Why he's clutching Lems' shirt as if he'll fall off of the edge of the world if he lets go. Or why he feels like begging Lem not to stop, when the other man pulls back.

Ronnie feels sick when he realizes that he leaning forward, trying to get contact again.

He feels sick when he realizes that he's still humping Lem.

As Lem releases him, Ronnie hesitantly climbs to his feet, and walks a few feet away, covering his mouth, and wishing he wasn't wearing such tight jeans. He walks to his SUV, and places his hand on the hood, leaning down slightly. He wants to vomit. He wants to hit Lem. He wants to know he didn't enjoy that. He wants to know he isn't gay.

But now he isn't sure.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie." Lem says as he climbs to his feet.

"Forget it." Ronnie realizes his voice if cold, but he doesn't know how else to respond. He doesn't want to feel a physical attraction to his best friend.

"Did I hurt you?" Lems' voice sounds worried, and Ronnie can't figure out just why Lem is asking that.

"...No." he says as he squats down to the ground, trying to think up a non-offensive way to throw up.

"Then why were you leaning over like that?" now Lem sounds confused, and Ronnie realizes he's going to hurt his friend, even before he says what he's about to, but he says it anyway.

"I thought I was gonna throw up."

"...why?" Lem isn't done crying, and Ronnie can hear in his voice now that he's about to start again.

"I'm not gay."

"I-I know." His voice wavers as he says it, and Ronnie wonders how long Lem has wanted to kiss him. "I'm not either."

Ronnie stands up as he looks over his shoulder at Lem, and he's surprised to realize that he wants desperately to kiss the man. "As long as we both understand that..." he trails off, as he turns to face Lem, opening his arms as the other man quickly advances toward him.

Throwing his arms around Lems' neck he kisses the man, and holds him desperately like a man drowning would hold a life line, as Lem wraps his arms around Ronnies' waist and lifts him up slightly, to place his on the hood of the SUV, and Ronnie is incredibly embarrassed.

As Lem grabs him under the knees, and hikes his legs up onto his side, he drags Ronnie forward to grind against him. Ronnie is surprised by the sheer force Lem is using, but he enjoys it none-the-less.

As he twists Lems' shirt around his hands, to lift himself slightly, to press harder against the other man, they both let out a low moan before Lem puts a hand on his shoulder and slams him back against the hood, using his other hand to press against Ronnies' crotch, roughly rubbing against his erection, while he grinds against Ronnies' ass.

Ronnie groans, as he arches up off of the hood, and thrusts against Lems' hand, closing his eyes, he pulls Lem down a little closer, the other man seems to take the hint, and kisses Ronnie, slowly, before moving down to mouth at the other mans neck, and Ronnie knows he's not going to leave a mark, but he doubts he would care if Lem did.

Lems' thrusts are becoming more erratic, and Ronnie barely realizes that he's moaning like a cheap whore in some porno flick, but he can't help it. Even with the clothes between them he can feel just how bad Lem wants him, and he can't ever remember having someone want him this bad.

And it feels good.

All of it.

Lems' mouth at his throat, and his hand on his crotch. Lem humping him. And he can't believe that he's going to get off from a guy humping him. But when Lem cums, Ronnie swears that he's about to cry from the sheer pain throbbing in his pants, but Lems' still humping him. And that painful throb suddenly feels good.

And better.

And he swears that he's never, ever (not even the first time), been this loud during sex.

And Lem is laying against him panting, and neither of them seems to be able to catch their breath, but Lem is lazily kissing his neck in between pants, and Ronnie doesn't even realize he's playing with Lems' hair.

"I love you, man." Lems' voice is soft, but it makes a strange hard feeling in his chest, and he realizes that he loves Lem too, but he isn't quite as vocal about things as any one else he knows. So he tries to think of a way to say it, without actually saying it.

As Ronnie shifts slightly, propping himself up onto his elbows, Lem lifts up off of him slightly, and smiles lazily at him, and Ronnie notices that he's still crying, and he probably was the whole time, too. And then he realizes that Lem needs to hear that someone loves him tonight. "I... do too."

Lem smiles strangely, and chuckles, "You love you too?" he asks as he smooths Ronnies' hair back.

"You know what I mean." Ronnie says as he glances away, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "Lem..."

"Sir, are you alright?" the young female officer, and her partner are standing there looking at them as if they were in a cheap porno flick, now. And he can tell by their smiles that they've been there a while.

Lem frowns and follows his gaze, "Oh man, who called the unis?"


End file.
